


Tutor Me.

by kamong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamong/pseuds/kamong
Summary: Sehun has a hard time getting the concepts down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic on here. you can also find this on livejournal http://sedult.livejournal.com/1215.html  
> un-beta'd so i apologize for any spelling errors  
> also...i've never written nc-17 content before, as you can probably tell...  
> hope you enjoy! it's very short ;;

"Hands on the desk, Sehun,” Jongin warns from behind when Sehun’s trembling palms begin to slip against the tabletop. He can't help it, not when the older man’s thumb rubs so incessantly over the wet tip of his cock. Jongin’s hand is stiff around the panting student, keeping him from blowing his load inside his sweatpants.  
Sehun is trapped between the table and the firm of Jongin’s chest against his back. There's no way out, and that's what turns Sehun on even more.

“Fuck you,” Sehun groans out when Jongin decides to use a finger to tease at the seam of his balls.

“Maybe if you get this right, sure.” Jongin chides while continuing to shamelessly fondle Sehun’s dick between his fingers. It's steps away from being too much but at the same time Sehun’s body thrums in the pleasure their hand provides.

Arousal overwhelms Sehun as Jongin continues to confine him, his grip acting as some sort of makeshift chastity lock so that Sehun can concentrate more on the problems at hand and less on cumming everywhere.  
“O-Okay, I’m done,” Sehun drops his pencil and instinctively slips a hand under his sweat pants before Jongin’s own slaps it away.

“Ah, ah, ah, not yet. I need to check,” Jongin leans over and rests his chin on Sehun’s shoulder while eyeing the piece of notebook paper. Much to Sehun’s dismay, his orgasm still seems far from reach with Jongin’s fist clamped around his begging cock. Jongin’s really not going to let him cum, and Sehun’s breath only becomes that much shallower. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Jongin’s glasses reflect Sehun’s messy handwriting.

It’s a newfound turn-on for Sehun, seeing Jongin study his work so religiously is a sight to behold; the tutor’s brows are creased, and his lips silently murmur their way through the formula. But then again, what about Jongin doesn't turn him on? It totally plays into his teacher and student fantasy, and having his dick at the mercy of a slightly older, authoritative man keeps Sehun from running his mouth. Sehun’s still adjusting to the heat of Jongin’s palm before he feels it begin to pump up and down the length of Sehun’s cock, coating his shaft in the slick of precum that’d gathered at the tip.

He must've gotten it right.

Sehun tilts his head back and moans in between whines that are wanton, Jongin’s name a mantra against his tongue as said tutor’s wrist flicks in between every filthy stroke around his pulsating dick.The little ministrations against his now swollen sacs don't help either with the heightening volume of Sehun’s voice. Whilst doing so, Jongin presses a small kiss against Sehun’s temple just to sweeten things up a bit before he goes back to rubbing his thumb over Sehun’s leaking slit.

“Jongin-!” Sehun cries out in a brokenly before his body spasms, white streaks of cum spurting out of his hard on.

“See, I knew you could do it,” Jongin murmurs against the shell of Sehun’s ear. He hums as Sehun tries to catch his breath, amused before giving the skin a playful nip.

“I’ll do you if you get a 90% on the exam tomorrow,” Jongin keeps at it with the soft kisses against the side of Sehun’s neck; the blush that rises eggs him on even more.

“Really?” Sehun’s child-like hope causes Jongin to laugh.  
“Yeah yeah, so get to work baby.” He kisses Sehun’s nape from behind and hums contentedly, the same excitement bubbling within his own chest.


End file.
